


“A Credit for your Thoughts?”

by SassHeliosAzuras



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Chiss, M/M, fun times, just chillin with Theron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/SassHeliosAzuras





	“A Credit for your Thoughts?”

‘Down time with Theron for a Sass/Theron piece.’ Thanks for the ask @chivalin! I enjoy writing about my chiss puppy with his grumpy cat spy boyfriend.

The room was dimly lit by a few low glow-lamps, the only sound being the buzzing of a holo where a huttball game was playing. 

Sass quietly walked into his, -no his and Theron’s new apartment quarters. Sharing his bed with someone was not a new experience and in fact one he had done often before. Sharing both a bed, and a home? Now that was a new experience that the chiss was still getting used to. 

The Jedi was still feeling his way around these new quarters. Still being a Commander did come with some perks, such as a full bathtub and his own personal holo. Sass had slowly been adding his own personal touches here and there across the new apartment. One of which was a plushy hazel-colored sectional sofa. 

Where his boyfriend was currently sitting on, while hunched over a datapad with a bored look on his face. With a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth Sass decided to rectify Theron’s boredom. 

By proceeding to jump onto the couch and crawling into his boyfriends lap. The spy merely looked down from his datapad at the pouting Chiss whose head was cradled between his own legs. 

“Brat.” Theron said with an amused tone and a grin tugging at his lips. 

The Jedi merely waved his hand and the pad flew from the humans gloved hands into Sass’s own azure ones. “Hmphhh.” Theron huffed acting nonchalantly about that. Which didn’t fool his chiss boyfriend for one second as evident on how quickly Sass moved the datapad out of reach as soon as Theron made a grab for it. 

“Are you doing your Jedi mind tricks on me?” Theron asked annoyed after a half a dozen tries, each failing spectacularly which wasn’t helped by his boyfriends laughing. “Of course not!.” Sass replied with fake indignation all the while sporting a face splitting grin on his face.

Theron tried once more but was only meet with empty air and an amused chuckle from the chiss in his lap. Years of SIS training to think on his feet were put to good use as a evil idea entered the spy’s mind. Needless to say Sass was surprised at seeing Theron taking off his gloves quickly.

And even more surprised when instead of reaching for his data pad he instead reached underneath Sass’s shirt lifting it up and running his fingers along the side. 

“Wha-? No!NOOOO! THER-HAHAHAHAH!!!THERON NO FAIR!!!!” Sass yelped out between laughter as his human refused his pleas instead tickling his way up to underneath the arms. 

“No!NONONONONOOOO! BWAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!” The Chiss proceeded to cry out his laughter for the next few moments til tears were streaming down his face and his voice was hoarse from laughing so much. With a smirk Theron leaned down close to the shaking Jedi’s ear.

“Ready to give up Sass?” He blew gentle into a ear while a hand snaked down between their bodies reaching for the pad still clinched tightly in the Chiss’s firm grasp. He would have had it too, if not for it suddenly flying across the room and landing gently on a faraway counter. 

“Oh you cheat!” The spy exclaimed but finally admitted defeat and laid his head back on the sofa, with both their bodies finally relaxing into a easy silence. 

Theron sneaked a hand up to his boyfriend’s head and began to comb his fingers through those dark wavy strands. Sass hummed in appreciation at Theron’s soothing ministrations. Before laying his head back down in the spy’s lap eyes closed and with the only noise being the cheering of the crowd from the holo and his lover’s even soothing breaths.


End file.
